S5E24: The Final Battle Part 1
The Epic Allen Movie (TEAM) 5: The Final Battle Part 1: They're Here is the 24th episode of season five and the 148th episode of the series. Plot Allen enters the Nintendo room, and finds a Magic Toothbrush 2.0 behind a chair. He's not sure how it got there at first, but realizes what happened. In S5E11: The Bark Man Dimension, he thought a ghost ate the toothbrush. Instead, the ghost brought it to the normal dimension. This explains what happened to the poster, Springy, and Fluffy. Allen calls Ullen to tell him this, and tells him to get to the Nintendo room quickly. Ullen doesn't respond, and Bellen appears. Allen asks him why he's evil, since they were friends in 2018. Bellen tells Allen that he was never not evil, and it was only a trick to get access to The Allen Group. Allen knows this isn't true because Bellen always loved talking to him. He is told that the ghosts are too strong already, and it's too late. They are going to get rid of the entire Allen group. Bellen hits Allen with telekinesis before leaving. Ullen arrives, saying that Bellen prevented him from entering the dimension. The Allen Group comes to the Nintendo room, and Ullen gets his ghost catcher, which hasn't been used yet. Allen, the only person who can see ghosts, goes to catch one. When Allen returns, Ullen has left to get a ghost finder, which can help the rest of them see where they are. Ollen goes to get Orllen, who has been in the Backwards Dimension for six days. Ullen is testing a ghost to figure out what their weakness is. Illen runs upstairs to get a book, but it disappears from his hands. Ullen goes to his workshop to see if any gadgets can get rid of the ghost. Ollen tells the group that this is what he was trying to warn them about. After a while, Ullen returns with the results. The ghosts' weakness is telekinesis, which no one has anymore. No one besides Bark Man. As their only hope, Allen tracks Bark Man to the Dream Dimension. The Sleep Machine has new feature that lets Allen wake up, so he heads there. He convinces Bark Man to help them, and they go home. As Bark Man begins to get rid of ghosts, they realize that they turn back into the thing they ate. This means they can bring Springy and Fluffy back. Ellen gets the Ghost Finder, and Allen goes to get a snack. The doorbell rings, and there's a ghost outside. Allen notifies Bark Man to come upstairs, and while he's waiting, all of the ghosts from the house flood out the door, and into the sky. Allen tells Ullen, and tells The Allen Group to wait in the backyard. Bark Man, in the backyard, freezes the ghosts before they get too far away. Allen has to get his powers back in the next two minutes, since Bark Man isn't strong enough to get rid of the ghosts by himself. Ullen's gadget is too dangerous to use two months early, leaving Allen with only one choice. Allen sends himself to the Bark Man Dimension after Bark Man says that he never gave himself Allen's powers. The toothbrush with Allen's powers is in a ghost proof case, and Allen has to find it before getting eaten. He finds it, but gets surrounded. He barely gets his powers back in time, and travels back. Bark Man has less than ten seconds of freezing power left, but Allen is already standing next to him in his Captain Kid suit. Allen walks across the yard and yells, "Bellen!"